Programmable logic devices (PLDs) are a well-known type of integrated circuit that can be programmed to perform specified logic functions. One type of PLD, the field-programmable gate array or FPGA, typically includes an array of programmable tiles. These programmable tiles may include, for example, input/output blocks (IOBs), configurable logic blocks (CLBs), dedicated random access memory blocks (BRAMs), multipliers, digital signal processing blocks (DSPs), processors, clock managers, delay locked loops (DLLs), and so on.
Each programmable tile may include both programmable interconnect and programmable logic. The programmable interconnect may include a large number of interconnect lines of varying lengths interconnected by programmable interconnect points (PIPs). The programmable logic may implement the logic of a user design using programmable elements that may include for example, function generators, registers, arithmetic logic, and so forth.
The programmable interconnect and programmable logic are typically programmed by loading a stream of configuration data into internal configuration memory cells that define how the programmable elements are configured. The configuration data can be read from memory such as from an external PROM or written into the FPGA by an external device. The collective states of the individual memory cells then determine the function of the FPGA.
Another type of PLD is the Complex Programmable Logic Device, or CPLD. A CPLD may include two or more “function blocks” connected together and to input/output (I/O) resources by an interconnect switch matrix. Each function block of the CPLD may include a two-level AND/OR structure similar to those used in Programmable Logic Arrays (PLAs) and Programmable Array Logic (PAL) devices. In CPLDs, configuration data is typically stored on-chip in non-volatile memory. In some CPLDs, configuration data is stored on-chip in non-volatile memory, then downloaded to volatile memory as part of an initial configuration (programming) sequence.
For all of these programmable logic devices (PLDs), the functionality of the device is controlled by data bits provided to the device for that purpose. The data bits can be stored in volatile memory (e.g., static memory cells, as in FPGAs and some CPLDs), in non-volatile memory (e.g., FLASH memory, as in some CPLDs), or in any other type of memory cell.
Other PLDs are programmed by applying a processing layer, such as a metal layer, that programmably interconnects the various elements on the device. These PLDs are known as mask programmable devices. PLDs can also be implemented in other ways, e.g., using fuse or antifuse technology. The terms “PLD” and “programmable logic device” include but are not limited to these exemplary devices, as well as encompassing devices that are only partially programmable. For example, one type of PLD includes a combination of hard-coded transistor logic and a programmable switch fabric that programmably interconnects the hard-coded transistor logic.
Performance of a design instantiated in programmable logic of an FPGA (FPGA fabric) is limited by the speed of the FPGA fabric. However, dedicated circuit resources, such as DSPs in an FPGA, are capable of performing operations faster than equivalent circuits implemented in FPGA fabric. Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide means for expanding the usefulness of such DSPs.